Acts of Purity
by queenundertaker
Summary: After years and years of abuse from the villagers of Konaha, she is finally rescued by a certain Uchiha who plans on recruiting her to his plans for peace throughout the shinobi world. Will everything turn out perfectly or will it end in a tragedy? MadaNaru Strong!Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a new story that I'll be updating. It's rated M for a reason. It might contain lemons later on. Violence and abuse is in the first chapter, I just wanted to warn you!**

* * *

If one were to look in the right place, they would notice a blonde child weeping in the middle of a mob. _Monster_ is what they called her, even though it was ironic. She had never beaten anybody up. In fact, the worst she had ever done was pull a few pranks on her teachers and classmates.

She was only twelve, but she still had no idea why the villagers hated her so much. Her dream was crushed- she had been kicked out of the ninja school, she would never be able to become Hokage now. She had no friends or family; she was just _alon_e_. _The only person who ever paid attention to her and praised her was the old man Hokage. He even tried to get her back into the school, but she didn't want him to be looked down upon for helping her, so she told him to stop.

Apparently her parents dropped her off at the gates when she was younger and told whoever was guarding the gates to take her in, or, that's what she had been told. Though, she had to admit she had a hard time accepting that. One time, she almost tricked the Hokage into telling her who her parents were, but he stopped himself and changed the story. She didn't hold it against him even if he were lying, after all, they could have been dangerous.

Her entire body was shades of black, blue, red, and green. Old bruises underneath new ones, and the new ones starting to turn blueish-purple. As a pair of ANBU members chased off the villagers, she pushed herself up on her feet and wiped off the dirt from her pants and wiped away the tears on her face, resulting in muddy streaks going across her cheeks.

"You need a medic," the one in the dog mask pointed out as he eyed the cuts on her body. She shook her head and started to walk off.

"No, I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she said. She had a First Aid kit in her bathroom for situations like these.

Sometimes she wished that she could be a shinobi of the leaf, but other times she wished that she could just kill all of the idiots who had ever laid a finger on her. But she knew good and well that if she ever fought back, the civilian council would see to her execution. She reached her apartment and unlocked it, using her key and walked inside before locking it behind her.

To be honest, it wasn't much, but this house was everything to her. It provided security and hid her from the gaze that the villagers gave her. She grabbed the alcohol from under the sink in her bathroom and poured it over the cut as she hit the top of the sink with her fist and cried out in pain. Luckily she always healed up fast; she had no idea why she did, but she knew that she would need stitches if she healed at regular time.

She cleaned the mud off of her face and switched into a new outfit, as the one she was wearing had blood and mud on it. She had long ago took down the mirror, so she did everything by feel. She just hated the way she looked, she hated the bruises and cuts and did her best so that she wouldn't have to look at her ruined body. She ran a hand through her hair before leaving the bathroom. She walked over of the house and locked it as she made her way to Ichiraku Ramen.

It was her favorite place to eat, and the owners never looked at her with those eyes. But she did often see them look at her worriedly whenever they caught sight of the bruises. She always made up an excuse of her being clumsy or something, to try and soothe them, but somewhere in her subconscious, she knew that they didn't believe her.

"Hey Naruto! Want some ramen?" the store owner asked.

"Yup! I was heading this way for it," she said as she stepped under the curtain and sat on the stool next to some guy dressed in a black cloak.

"The usual, then?" he asked. As she gave him a nod, he got to work with making the noodles.

The man beside her finished, paid, and left after a few minutes and her eyes followed after him as he left. She finished her ramen, paid, and thanked them before leaving the stall.

As she was leaving, she heard the yelping of an animal, so she raced toward the sound and seen several of the new genin kicking the poor thing. She created several clones and chased them off, screaming insults at them before picking up the puppy. She checked the collar, and it said that he was property of the Inuzuka clan.

It wasn't that late, so she made her way over to the clan home. On the way there, she patted the puppy's head and said calming words to it until the whimpering stopped. As she reached the gates, she seen a familiar face. "Kiba! Hey, I think this little guy needs some help! Can you get him to your sister?" she said.

He turned to her and sneered before walking over and opening the gates. "Yeah. Come on in, she'll need to know what happened," he said. She followed him to a separate building, and followed him inside.

Hana Inuzuka took one look at her before taking the puppy from her hands and placing it on the table. She turned and towered over her. "What the fuck did you do?!" she demanded. Naruto flinched and make eye contact.

"N-no, ma'am, I didn't do this! I was leaving Ichiraku's shop and heard yelping, so I ran over. A group of the new genin was beating him up, so I scared them off and brought him here," Naruto said before receiving a slap to her face. Tears fell down her face as she left running.

Why did people hate her so much? What did she do so wrong? She bumped into someone, and when she looked up to apologize, she realized it was the man from Ichiraku Ramen. "I'm s-sorry for bumping into you," she said, bracing for the punch. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes and seen him crouched down in front of her.

"Your name is Naruto, right? Why don't you come with me? I can help you. I can give you anything and everything you need," he said, a hand on her cheek.

"You're sure strange," she said. Her eyes widened and she backed away from him. "Are you some kind of pedo?!"

One of his veins on his forehead protruded as he shook his head. "I am not some kind of _pedo_ as you call it. I'm just someone who happens to be good at finding potential talent, and I see that in you," he said.

"What's your name, then?" she asked.

"You can call me Madara, okay?" he said. Naruto gave a nod before standing up.

"If I agree, where would we go?" she asked.

"No where. We would travel a lot, though," he said. She breathed in deeply.

"I just might be crazy enough to say yes. Even if you turn out to be some kind of murderer, I would be better dead than be alive here," she said. He raised an eyebrow as he took her hand in his.

"What a risk. I probably won't kill you, rest assured," he said. "I'm going to put you under a genjutsu so that you won't be awake. We don't want to raise suspicion. " He picked her up bridal style before jumping from building to building until he reached the gates. The guards stood up, ready to fight when they seen Naruto passed out in his arms.

**Time Skip: 5 hours**

Sky blue eyes blinked open and looked around the room. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting up and sheets fell off of her body. She was in a bed with sheets draped over her.

"So you're finally awake, then, Naruto?" a voice said. She turned her head to the source and took in the man's features that she couldn't fully see last night. He had what could be called a mane of black, silky hair that fell down to his waist. But what was more impressive was his eyes; they were purple with rings.

"I'm awake," she confirmed. She dangled her feet over the edge of the bed as she faced him. "So, I'm curious, um.."

"Just call me Madara, okay?" he said.

"Alright, _Madara. _Why did you take me away from the village?" she asked.

"Because you will be beneficial to me."

"How so?"

"Here, let me start with an introduction. My name is Madara- Madara Uchiha, to be exact. I am the undercover leader of a group called the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki, hm? What's the group's goal?"

"Peace. I plan to seal all the Bijuu- excluding you, my dear- inside statues and harvesting their powers to cast a genjutsu."

"Even though your plan seems lovely, that is not real peace. It won't work," she said.

"Sure it will," he said as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Won't you help me?"

"If I object?"

"Then I'll kill you."

"I have so many options, don't I?"

His eyes hardened as he stared deep into her eyes. "I don't want to kill you. You're precious, Naru-chan. I have watched you for a long time. You're beautiful both on the inside and outside. That's why I want _you_ to help me restore peace to the shinobi world."

"I'll help. I don't know if it will work out the way you want it to, but peace..even faked, seems nice. This world needs more peace and love, you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They inspired me to continue so swiftly! **

* * *

Blonde hair was tied into a knot on the back of her head as she sat on a rock, meditating. Madara was attempting to teach her how to control her chakra. She wasn't the most intelligent person, so just the idea of controlling her chakra was a huge topic all itself. It was a good thing that he was pretty calm, er, well unless she made a stupid mistake. Two weeks had already passed by, and she had already mastered tree-walking and water-walking. He had talked to her for almost an hour just on calling out the Kyubbi's chakra, but so far, she hadn't been very successful at it.

"Let's take a break, Naru-chan. You have been working almost all day today, and you skipped breakfast and lunch both," Madara said.

"Sounds good to me, my butt hurts from sitting here so long!" she said as she jumped up and stretched before jumping down beside the black haired man.

"What do you want other than ramen?" he asked.

"I have no idea..?"

"Then let's go on, then. The next town is about two miles from here. We can rent a room at an inn, go to a hot spring, and eat."

Naruto grabbed her bag of her few belongings before walking beside Madara in silence. Even though it had only been two weeks that she had been traveling with him, she had come to realize a few things about the Uchiha. For one, he liked silence more so than lots of noise. Two, he was a perfectionist. Three, he didn't open up very easily. She still hadn't seen him smile, even when he talked of peace and happiness.

Also, she had come to realize who he really was. She had thought that the name Madara sounded familiar. Not that she had found the right time to ask about it yet, but from what she had heard in the village, Madara Uchiha had been dead for a while now. So could he really be who he said he was? With a deep breathe, she decided to ask. Now was as good as any to ask, right?

"Are you really who you say you are?" she asked.

"Of course I am, child. Who else would I be?" he replied.

"It's just..If you're _the_ Madara Uchiha, then shouldn't you be dead? The first Hokage has been dead for a very long time, and that was around your time, right?"

"I'm immortal. I will never die unless I wish to do so," he said.

"You can't be immortal, though.. You don't look a day over-"

"Think very carefully about the next thing you say. It very well could be your last word."

"21," Naruto said with a laugh. She rubbed the back of her head while silently thinking _'More like his late 20s, but perhaps if he would smile, it might take some of the years from him. Err, maybe smiling isn't his thing, but even a smirk would be nicer than his constant scowl.' _

"I choose what age I want to look like. In reality, I'm actually 101 years old, but physical age does not matter to me."

"I have a hard time believing that you're the real deal, as I've never heard of an immortality jutsu other than Orochimaru's."

"Orochimaru is _not_ immortal. He can be killed. He simply takes over the body of another until the body decomposes, which happens every four years."

"That's not living at all in my opinion. He's more or less dead, then."

"Exactly. My body does not decompose. I have a jutsu where my cells can divide an infinite times. My cells are immortal and perfect, resulting in my own immortality. If I ever stopped using the jutsu, however, I would start physically aging and die."

"That's amazing, you know. I can only imagine how lonely it must be, though," she said. Madara grunted in reply before silence took over once again.

It didn't take them long to reach the village; even though it took longer than necessary because Madara walked slowly to enjoy the views. They didn't make any more conversation even when they reached the village. They walked into some shady-looking inn, and she waited a few feet behind him as he spoke with the lady at the desk.

She tried to ignore the stares from the men sitting behind her playing some kind of gambling game, but it was getting on her nerves and made her skin crawl. What creeps! She was only twelve - almost thirteen- for God's sakes! She was only at the age at which most genin would first start their training.

As Madara took the set of keys from the woman, he glared and let out killing intent that almost knocked them backwards. "Come on, Naruto," he said, putting his arm over her shoulders as he guided her to the room. He unlocked it and put one of the keys in his pocket, giving the other to her. He dug out 3000 ryo from his pocket before giving it to her. "I have a few things to do, so you can do whatever you want, alright? Spend it on whatever you like. We'll meet up for dinner here in two hours, got it?"

"Yes, Madara-sensei, I understand," she said.

"Try to not get into trouble. This is a gambling town, don't make an idiot out of yourself. Be wary of ninja that might be near as well. Probably not Konaha nin, but it's not out of the question," he instructed.

"I understand. I'll meet you back here in two hours," Naruto said as she pocketed the money and left the inn. She decided that the first thing she wanted to do was go to the nearest sento. It was an artificial one, but it would certainly do the trick. She paid the fee and purchased a towel before going to the shower off section. She washed and showered off before sitting inside the hot tub, relaxing.

About two weeks ago, she would have been uncomfortable with doing this because of the wounds she used to obtain daily. But now that she was with Madara, she had healed up, and her skin was back to her natural tanned complexion. He never laid a finger on her unless it was an occasional smack on the head; obviously he never seriously hurt her or anything. She had even opened up to him a little, but she was getting very little progress with him.

Not that she could blame him, of course. After all, he had been alone for years now, and if the story she had been told in the village was true, he had been betrayed by his first friend. Madara must be awfully lonely after all this time; if she was in his shoes, she knew that she would be. Pure loneliness was one of the most painful things that could happen to a person.

As she heard laughing and talking approaching, she tensed up before relaxing. She decided that she would just take a few more minutes and then leave. Her eyes widened as three familiar faces walked inside, and she turned her head away to avoid eye contact. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself as she stood up in the tub, stepping out of it.

But it was too late. They had already noticed her and was staring her down with looks of shock across their faces. But they was in the Land of Wind. This was the Village Hidden in the Sand's territory! Even if they were allied, why did they have to be here of all places?! Maybe it was fate. Or perhaps she just had awful luck. Stupid gambling town; she had the worst luck ever, of course nothing would ever work in her favor.

"Is that..?"

"That's..."

"Oh my god.."

She clutched the towel against her chest, and she felt like her heart was about to pop out of her chest.

"Where did all the noise g-"

"E-excuse me," Naruto said.

"You're a wanted missing-nin. Peacefully surrender, and we won't kill you," the eldest woman said.

"What are you talking about?" she said. "My name is Kitomi Izumo, and I have never set foot in one of your ninja villages."

"Lying isn't going to fool us," Sakura said. "Surrender yourself to Konaha, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Who's that? I _told you_ my name is Kitomi Izumo. Ki-to-mi!" she continued on lying.

"Your lie would work better if you didn't have the whisker marks on your face. We're not stupid, Uzumaki," Sakura said, drawing out her kunai.

"Fine, I won't lie. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I used to be a civilian of Konaha, but I left _within legal limits_."

"Not quite. You attended the Ninja Academy for four years and have knowledge of D-Class jutsu as well as Konaha's layout and history. You're genin level at least, possibly more," Kurenai corrected.

Naruto bent down, picking up her robe and clothes before pulling on the rob and tying the sash. "So just because I don't want to be Konaha's punching bag, I get the title of missing-nin, huh? I was kicked out of the academy, so I never got to graduate. I'm not even a genin. Oh wait. I got it wrong. Just because I'm a jinchuriki, the Leaf Village is going to try and force my to stay inside their village."

Looks of pure horror fell over Hinata, Ino, and Sakura's faces at the word _jinchuriki_. Kurenai met her gaze with obviously fake pity. "Of course that's part of it, but you are genin level, aren't you?"

"Are they going to lock me up out of fear that I'll let Kyubbi out? I didn't ask for the fox to be sealed in me; I had no say so! I didn't even _know_ until sensei told me! You know what I say? Fuck Konaha. If I had the chance, I would burn it down myself! Every last man and woman. I'd kill them _all_!" The looks of horror all turned into anger as they surrounded her.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little short, but I really wanted to update and type while I had inspiration. x3 Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, (that's not even a word. Hah.) and following! I seen in a review that they hoped Naruto's personality would stay the same and that they hoped she wouldn't go all dark. Don't worry! I suck at dark personalities, and Naru-chan isn't going to be dark anytime soon! Konaha is just kind of a touche subject with her, I suppose? c: Anyway, thanks again!**

* * *

"No fair! I don't even have ninja tools with me," Naruto complained as she dodged the attacks from the three genin, well, most of them. Kurenai was by far the biggest problem. She wasn't fighting her, but she knew that if she tried to leave the room, she would be attacked by the jounin. She raced toward the wall and walked on the wall so that she was standing on the ceiling, too far from their reach. Dodging was simple, but close-range attack was irritating.

All the sudden, she felt her body go numb as she crashed on the floor flat on her stomach. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"The kunai used to battle against you was coated in poison. It's not lethal, but it will take about three hours until it wears off," Ino explained.

All she could see was red. She was so angry. Angry at Konaha, angry at herself, angry at these Konaha nin, angry at the world! "Don't _touch me!_" she said as Kurenai picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"I won't hurt you anymore as long as you don't fight against us, Uzumaki-san," she said. Hinata grabbed her clothes for her.

"U-uzumaki-san, I'm going to h-hold on to these until you're not numb anymore, okay?" the dark-haired genin said.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," she mumbled.

Kurenai carried her out and put her on the ground as she approached Asuma and Kakashi as well as the genin boys on the three teams. "Why would Konaha send three genin teams to Sunakure? If this is a battle team, it's a badly picked one," she said.

"Not for battling, we're fresh out of the academy. But the three teams was combined on a C-Class mission," one of them answered.

"Well it seems I have such _great _luck, don't I?" she said. Asuma and Kakashi turned and eyed her up and down.

"Konaha's princess has been found, hm?" Asuma said as he lit up another cigarette. Kakashi's single eye flashed with guilt before returning to their monotone look.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked.

"Obviously send her back with someone. I doubt the Hokage would want us to kill her," Kurenai said.

"This is ridiculous! Why can't I just leave that damned village?!" she demanded. She was starting to get feeling back in her body, and she figured that she had the Kyubbi to thank for that. This poison obviously wasn't very effective against jinchuriki.

"You did, and that's why you're in so much trouble right now. Konaha is your home, after all. You're the fourth's daughter, and you belong in Konaha," Kakashi said.

"Aw, are you feeling nostalgic, Kakashi Hatake? Your sensei, my father, is _dead_. His wills and wishes and promises are gone. I might be his daughter, but I do not share his will. I _hate _Konaha, and all the people in it. They can go to hell," she said in a dark tone.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, Naruto. You've attracted huge crowd now. That is problematic," Madara said with a sigh.

"And who might you be?" Kakashi asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter. But what does matter is that you have my student poisoned and lying on the ground," he said, letting out killer intent.

"She's a missing-nin of Konaha. She must return to Konaha with us," Asuma said.

"Naruto, stand up. I know about this poison, and it doesn't work on jinchuriki," Madara said with a bored expression on his face.

"I admit it was wearing off," she said as she pushed herself off of the ground and walked over to Madara. She heard the swish of air behind her and then a clang of metal as kunai collided against each other. She stood beside Madara and he smacked her on the head before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Stupid child. I told you to careful!" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, sensei! I'll make up for it, I promise," she said. Madara grunted in approval before eyeing the Konaha ninja.

"When you go back to Konaha, tell the Hokage that Uzumaki Naruto belongs to Uchiha Madara now. Any ninja sent to take her back or attack will be killed," he said darkly. "She's _mine_ now, and I don't appreciate you scuffing up my student."

"Impossible. Uchiha Madara is dead. The first Hokage killed him," Sakura said.

"Do I honestly look like a decaying corpse, child? I'm quite alive," he said.

"It doesn't matter who you are, she is a missing-nin from Konaha," Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. If you come after my student again, I'll kill you," Madara said.

Naruto pulled away from Madara and walked up to Hinata, taking her clothes back from her. "Thank you for bringing them; I don't want to walk in a robe for any amount of time."

Her eyes moved to the genin boys: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Sai. She had to admit that it was a big group, even for a C-Rank mission. Did it have something to do with the Sand Village?

"Why are you in the Land of Wind?" Kurenai asked.

"We're passing through, not that it's any business to do with Konaha. Come, Naruto, we're leaving," Madara said.

"Yes, sensei!"

"She's coming with us. As Konaha ninja, we cannot allow you to leave with her," Asuma said.

Madara grabbed Naruto and placed his hand on her stomach. "Try and I'll break the seal. The nine tailed fox will rampage, and I won't bother to control it this time. Or perhaps I will, and I'll send it straight to Konaha once again," he threatened. "I'm not in the mood to fight against weaklings like you. You have five years until Konaha comes crashing down anyway. If I were you, I would use those years wisely instead of causing the end of the village sooner than it has to be. We're leaving now. Sayōnara." He held Naruto tightly against him and used Kamui to teleport into their inn room.

"You idiot! Now we'll have to leave tonight so they won't bother us!" Madara said as he smacked her lightly on top of her head.

"No we won't! Just use the Transformation Jutsu. It's so simple that they won't even expect it," Naruto suggested as she did the hand signs and transformed. Now she looked around the age of 17 and she had dark brown eyes and hair that came down to her chin.

"You might be right. It's a dumb, risky move, however. Anyway, what were you thinking? What if I hadn't sensed a disturbance in your chakra? You could be on your way to prison or dead."

"I know, Madara-sensei. They just caught me off guard. I'm sorry," she said.

Wait. Was he worried? Did she seriously just get _Madara Uchiha_ worried over her sake? Maybe he was starting to open up and trust her just a little more, or maybe she was just overthinking things.


End file.
